Big, Bad Wolf
by iloveyou8
Summary: good pure smut for Ichigo Kurosaki and Renji Abari anyone?


_~Big, Bad Wolf~_

**Disclaimer**: Bleach isn't mine, none of this is.

**Info**: IchiRen anyone?

Ichigo is lying in bed, hands behind his head, just staring at the ceiling. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"Missing someone?" a rough voice said. It was coming from the window.

"R-Renji! What are you doing in my window? Someone might see you!" Ichigo said while at the same time trying to maintain a calm composure, still lying down.

Renji smirked as he rested in the balls of his feet on either side of Ichigo on the bed. He lifted his hand and grabbed hold of the tie around Ichigo's neck, pulling him up towards the fiery red-head.

Renji crashed his lips onto the mans below him as Ichigo put his hands on his chest to push him Renji away. It didn't work as well as he hoped. Renji smirked against the strawberry's lips, making him frown.

Renji pulled back, examining Ichigo's features.

He had nice, long muscular legs.

'All the better to have lying open, shaking beneath me.' Renji thought. He moved up some more, saving the best for last as his eyes passed over the most vulnerable part on the boy's body.

Swiftly, Renji removed Ichigo's shirt, tossing it aside. His chest was toned, pale and rock solid.

'All the better to have under me, breathing heavily.' Renji kept going.

His neck, the perfect length, and place to make the foolish boy underneath him totally submissive.

'All the better to leave my mark on.' Again he kept moving northward.

Perfect lips,

'All the better to have against mine.'

Ears, just right to make him succumb to anything.

'All the better to make him mine.'

Eyes.

"All the better to watch everything I'm about to do to this foolish, amazing body." He said out loud.

Ichigo's eyes widened as Renji kicked his shoes off, tossed his shirt to some part of the floor and completely mounted Ichigo now. He tangled his hands in Ichigo's hair, pulling his head up to expose the strawberry's neck.

He went straight for the place he knew as Ichigo's weakest. Attacking it helplessly, sucking and biting all the while Ichigo had his eyes squeezed shut in pleasure, trying to hold back what Renji wanted to hear.

Renji could feel the vibrations in his neck and was pleased to find Ichigo was trying to hold back, but he only sucked harder. The red-head didn't stop until he was satisfied with a large purple circle on the crevice of his Ichigo's neck; though still not satisfied with the silence of the carrot top.

He smirked again, taking the younger man's wrists and pinning them above his head. He tried to struggle against the hold but his glazed eyes told Renji that it wouldn't be much of a fight.

"Shh, it's okay Ichigo…" Renji whispered into his ear. It sent shivers down Ichigo's spine and gave him goosebumps when Renji started nipping on his earlobe. "I'll take good care of your body." Renji smiled against his ear, picked his head up and went down to latch onto Ichigo's nipple.

Ichigo moaned deeply and arched his back.

'Yes!' Renji though. That's what he had been waiting for.

He maneuvered himself to that only one hand was used to grasp both of Ichigo's wrists together, and he slowly slid down Ichigo's body, touching everything on the way south. Renji, still sucking on the boys nipple, felt something stiffen under his leg, and not a second later, something stiffened on him. He closed his eyes and let out a soft moan.

His hand had made it to Ichigo's button of his pants. It took him only a matter of seconds to get them unbuttoned, unzipped and around his knees. One of Renji's legs lifted to push the pants the rest of the way down with his foot.

"Renji…" Ichigo moaned again.

Renji could swear he was as hard as a concrete pillar. He closed his eyes and rested his head on Ichigo's chest, taking a deep breath. He smiled again and drew circles around the already wet, weeping cock beneath the thin layer of boxers.

Ichigo started to whimper.

"God, you're just so irresistible." Renji uttered as he kicked Ichigo's boxers off next.

Renji slid down, leaving a trail of purple circles going down the boy's torso on his way south.

He kissed just above the cock and looked at it. As he was staring, he started fondling the balls. Ichigo spread his legs wider to get more please from this.

'Large, thick, long, amazing, beautiful.'

"All the better to have in me." Renji stated right before he took the entire length, to the base, in his mouth and gave a hard suck.

"Ahh!" Ichigo screamed in ecstasy. Renji licked it up and swirled his tongue around the tip when he reached the top.

Ichigo was already so wet, it made things easier when Renji took two fingers, ran them up the shaft to coat them in Ichigo's seed and pushed them into his ass to loosen him up.

Ichigo was moaning and groaning uncontrollably. Renji was only thinking, 'If he feels like this now, I can only imagine what sounds he'll make when I'm inside of him!' he started humming around him, sending Ichigo to new heights of pleasure. Seconds later, he came.

Renji smiled as he slurped and licked up the sticky, white juices. After he cleaned the now slightly softer erection, he gave it one final, hard suck, getting the last of his strawberry's cum from his shaking body.

"Ahm, Renji…" Ichigo mumbled.

"Shh, now's time for something much more fun… Ready?" he asked taking the two fingers inside Ichigo and slowly pulled them out. Renji wanted to make sure Ichigo was being teased properly before the game really started.

"Mhmmm…" Ichigo moaned out the entire time Renji was sliding the fingers out of him. "Stop teasing me Renji, please!" Ichigo pleaded.

Renji smiled as he lifted Ichigo's head over his shoulders. "Ready?"  
Ichigo just nodded his head and took a deep, shaky breath. Without hesitation, Renji thrust into Ichigo. His head fell back from the feeling of the pressure on his dick when he was fully in. Ichigo almost started screaming from the pain but Renji thought fast and crashed their lips together, muffling the noise. He pulled out and thrust back in in, finding a rhythm in seconds. Every time he thrust back into Ichigo, the walls around him got tighter and tighter.

"Ahh!" Ichigo kept moaning. "Harder, more, please…!" his head tossing to the side and Renji biting on his neck over and over. His hand slid down Ichigo's chest, over his thigh and began to massage his inner thigh; all the while Renji's head pulled back in ultimate pleasure.

His hand slowly maneuvered itself so that it was gripping Ichigo's pulsing cock, slowly beginning to pump up and down. After a moment, Renji was pumping Ichigo's erection in time with his own thrusts.

"Renji! Uhm, ahh, mhmm! I… can't take it! I'm going to… cum!" Ichigo shouted.

And he did, right between them onto Renji's chest. Even though one of them came, Renji continued to impel the softening cock on his hand.

His eyes were half lidded and his walls were tightening to an unbearable point; Renji was teetering on the edge. More and more pressure was on his cock, then, he came as well. Four more thrusts to ride out his orgasm and he pulled out of Ichigo, his seed slowly seeping out as he extracted himself from the smaller man.

Renji brought Ichigo's legs down off of his shoulders and fell back on the bed. He fell right next to Ichigo, his head resting on his strawberry's chest. They were both asleep in seconds.

Ichigo was awoken by someone drawing circles around his very hard cock. He felt a soft kiss placed on his lips. Then someone said,

"I just love it when you're moaning my name in your sleep, baby."

_~fin~_

_Signed, roo._


End file.
